


Coming of Age

by A_bit_not_good_yeah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-gencest, Durincest, First Time, M/M, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarf culture requires that when a dwarf comes of age, they choose a mentor to guide them through their first sexual experience. Kili chooses Thorin. </p><p>Or, Sarah (chemicaldefect) asked me to write her innocence kink with these two, and I did. 8300 words of it. Over text. What is my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemicaldefect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect/gifts).



"Uncle?" 

Kili stepped into the chilly chamber, searching the dim room for his uncle's form. He had been waiting for this day with equal measures of nervousness and excitement for weeks and now that the time had come, Kili's hands were shaking and his feet moved clumsily as he stepped further into the room.

"Kili," he heard Thorin’s gruff voice emanating from deeper in the chamber, and as Kili's eyes adjusted he could see the warm glow of firelight reflecting off the carved stone walls of his uncle's bedchamber. "Come here," Kili heard and he took a deep breath as he walked slowly over to the huge bed where his uncle sat waiting for him.

In spite of the more personal setting, Thorin looked even more regal than usual, somehow. His long hair was loose and unbraided and it fell over his shoulders onto the plain black undershirt he wore, laces undone. It was odd not to see his uncle buried under layers of armor, leather, and fur, but stripped down like this he looked...very fine indeed. His simple leather breeches looked sumptuously soft and Kili's fingers twitched involuntarily at the thought of touching them. A flush began to creep up his neck at the idea. It was the most relaxed Kili had seen Thorin in months and yet he exuded a power that enticed as well as frightened him. Kili's instinct was to bow or genuflect at the sight of his uncle so authoritative, even with his lack or weapon or armor. Instead he shuffled his feet awkwardly, trying not to wince at how ungainly and stupid he suddenly felt.

"Kili," Thorin's voice was low but kind, and he gestured for Kili to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. "Are you nervous?"

"No!" It was too loud and too fast and Kili chewed his lower lip at the outburst. "I mean, no, uncle, not nervous, but..." He sat down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and Thorin placed a warm hand on his thigh, just resting it there and letting Kili get used to the touch.

"It's perfectly natural. I was nervous when I came of age as well."

"You were?" Kili asked, surprised. Thorin was always so sure of himself, it was a shock to think of him as a stammering, blushing young dwarf, making  a fool of himself like Kili was.

"I was. But once it was over, I realized I was simply afraid of the unknown."

Kili nodded. Thorin ducked his head to look at Kili, and slowly let the hand on his thigh creep a little further up. "May I ask why you chose me?"

Kili blushed furiously but was able to meet Thorin's gaze. "I--you're the most...the bravest, I...and...and I knew you would..take care of me." He dropped his gaze, staring at his hands and then Thorin cupped his jaw, warm palm scraping over the stubble of his barely-there beard, and brought his face close to Kili's. "I will," he breathed and his lips sealed over his nephew's, applying the lightest pressure just to feel the way Kili began to relax against him.

The kiss was brief, but enough to make Kili feel suddenly warm and slightly fuzzy all over. "It's alright, Kili," Thorin spoke lowly as he drew back, the hand still on Kili's thigh moving ever so slightly upward. "Have you ever been kissed before?"

Kili's eyes darted to the side before he licked his lips, a quick dart of his pink tongue that Thorin watched intently. "I...once. On a feast day, we were running from the guards with extra scraps of cake and..and we had to hide and then. It was--I didn't like it. Well I didn't _not_ like it, it was just--wet? It didn't feel like they say. I think..I don't think I am good at this, uncle." The last part came out so quietly Thorin could barely hear him, but he cupped Kili's jaw in one warm palm, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Well, it is my job to teach you," Thorin rumbled before bringing Kili's mouth to his again, this time sweeping his tongue against the soft seam of Kili's lips. The surprised little gasp Kili released allowed Thorin to slip his tongue inside, teasing lightly against Kili's own, sliding wetly before retreating and then curling forward again. Kili opened his mouth further, trying to deepen the kiss by shoving his tongue into Thorin's mouth, but the older dwarf eased back on the pressure, expertly changing the angle and depth of the kiss, coaxing Kili back to a more controlled pace. By the time Kili pulled back for breath, both dwarves were breathing heavily, looking a little dazed. "That was...different than before."

"Different?" Thorin asked, his voice a little raw.

"Better," Kili affirmed and leaned up for another kiss. He could become addicted to this feeling of warmth and pleasant buzzing all through him, and if this was what coming of age was about, Kili felt confident that he was passing the test handily. Then he felt it--that tightness stirring low in his gut, that flare of heat that signaled-- "No, no, not now!" He cursed under his breath, wrenching himself free from Thorin's kiss lest he find out...

"Kili?" Thorin tried to turn his nephew to face him but Kili wriggled away, scooting up the bed to huddle in the pillows, knees drawn up to hide his face. "Kili, what's wrong?"

"I'm sick," Kili moaned, a flush staining his cheeks at the awful timing of his illness. Just when things were starting to feel really good.

"Sick? What do you mean?"

"I--it's. It's nothing. Just leave me alone, it comes and goes, I just have to wait. I am sorry uncle, I didn't mean to spoil...I may not be able to, to complete the ceremony tonight." His cheeks burned and he could not look his uncle in the eye, so ashamed at his weakness and fearing the cold disappointment that Thorin was sure to voice any moment now--

"Kili, look at me." Thorin's voice was firm but kind, and Kili reluctantly met his gaze. "Tell me exactly what's wrong, how you feel."

Kili huffed a sigh, "I don't know, it's been happening more and more and I think...uncle, it hurts sometimes, and I don't know how to make it go away."

"Make _what_ go away? Tell me, _melhekhith_."

Kili squinched his eyes shut in shame as he straightened out his legs and splayed them a little, letting Thorin see the bulge growing in his trousers. He heard Thorin's breath stutter a little and groaned, covering his face. It must be even more serious than he thought, oh this was terrible, he was surely dying of some awful disease...

He could feel the weight of Thorin shifting on the bed, drawing closer until he was kneeling right next to Kili, and then a firm hand closed around his wrists to pull his hands down from his face. "You are not ill, sweet boy. This is perfectly natural. Hasn't your brother ever...explained to you about these things?"

Kili blinked up at Thorin skeptically. "Fili? Explained--what do you mean?"

Thorin took a deep breath. "That's your body's way of telling you that you are aroused. That--that you want to be touched. It happens when you are touching someone or thinking about touching someone as...as a mate. As husband touches wife. Do you see?"

With a frown, Kili asked hesitantly, "Why does...this only happen to me?"

A fond little laugh escaped Thorin and it startled Kili so much that he became angry. "It's not funny! You don't have this--this thing growing out of you when you want to be touched and I never asked for--" the words died in his throat as Thorin took Kili's hand in his own and slid it up over those soft leather breeches until he could feel a firm bulge at the apex of his uncle's thighs.

"It is not just you, my _fehemalh_ ," Thorin murmured, growing harder at the way Kili's fingers stroked and rubbed over the leather, marveling at what he found underneath.

"Uncle?" Kili asked, slightly breathless.

"Yes," Thorin exhaled, struggling not to arch his hips up into the touch of his curious nephew's probing fingers.

"Does this mean you want to...that you want to touch me?"

"Yes, Kili," Thorin tried to suppress a groan and Kili opened his mouth in shock as he huffed a breath out, letting go of Thorin's erection to grip his thigh hard. "Uncle it's--it's getting worse...what do I - what do I do?"

Thorin could hear the edge of panic in his nephew's voice, and he knew that this must be overwhelming for him, so he tried to calm himself enough to soothe Kili. "It's alright, shh, you're alright. Your cock is going to get bigger and it will feel hard but that's-that's normal, it's good. And if you want to touch it, or," Thorin swallowed thickly, "or let someone else touch it, that feels good too."

"Does it feel like kissing?" Kili asked, looking up at Thorin hopefully.

"Better than kissing," Thorin leaned in for a conspiratorial whisper. "Come here and I'll show you," Thorin offered his hand for Kili to take. When Kili hesitantly put his hand in his uncle's, Thorin pulled him up to straddle his hips, moaning softly in the back of his throat as his nephew's weight settled over him, grinding down on his hardening cock.

"Would you like me to kiss you again, sweet boy?" Thorin asked low and gravelly, and Kili nodded shyly, leaning down to press his lips against Thorin's. As the sweet building pressure of their kiss intensified, suddenly Kili felt thick fingers trailing up his inner thigh until they lightly grazed over the swelling length between his legs. He bucked into the touch and Thorin's thick forearm was suddenly braced behind his back, holding him in place as Thorin's other hand stroked over Kili's swelling cock. Kili broke their kiss to pant brokenly "uncle--please--" not knowing what he was begging for, just that he needed more.

His skin was on fire, hot and shivery and he wanted so badly to feel Thorin's skin against his. Tugging at his tunic, he whipped the garment off over his head and let out a whimper of disappointment when Thorin released his grip on Kili to do the same. Their shirts gone, Thorin pulled Kili to press against him chest to chest, wrapping strong arms over his back and kissing him again, deeper and more heatedly until the young dwarf could scarcely think. Involuntarily his hips began to rock against Thorin as he straddled his lap, a primal urge for more friction and heat. Thorin pulled back from the kiss to smear kisses across Kili's stubbled jaw, groaning at the feel of the coarse stubble against his lips before tilting his head to suck lightly over Kili's pulse point. "Aaah!" Kili cried as he rocked forward into the touch and Thorin carded a hand through Kili's messy hair. "I--I...your mouth feels so _good_ uncle..." Kili breathed, sounding dazed.

Older dwarves had always spoken of their coming of age in hushed whispers, never revealing many details, but all of them mentioned a vague remembrance of fear and pain and then, with a knowing smile and a gruff "but then..." they'd trail off into silence and Kili would be left no wiser than when he'd asked. Kili’s sheets had been tangled with the restless dreams he had been having for weeks of some kind of fight or test that he wouldn't be strong enough to pass, but this...

Thorin smiled at his nephew, enjoying the way his kiss-swollen lips were parting on panting breaths and his eyes stared up wonderingly at him. Kili had always been eager, reckless even, jumping head first into any endeavor with a wink and a smile, and Thorin both loved and hated him for it. Though he envied the carefree spirit of his nephew, Thorin sought fiercely to protect it. Perhaps it wasn't fair, but the thought of Kili--radiant, sweet, brave Kili--being crushed under the burdens of adulthood filled the empty spaces in Thorin's gut with a low, hollow ache. When Kili chose him for this honor, to guide him through his coming of age, Thorin told himself that his quickening heartbeat was a result of protectiveness. That he was more concerned with teaching his nephew how to be a strong and capable heir than with the thought of Kili bared and spread underneath him. Or on his knees, mouth stretched wide around Thorin's--

But no, he had to focus. This was about Kili. Not about the buried current of _want_ Thorin felt when he looked at his nephew. This was about education, not desire.

Rocking forward again, Kili pressed his lips against Thorin's and after a moment he shifted, his warm breath tickling the side of Thorin's neck before Thorin felt the heat of Kili's wet tongue and the soft friction of his lips and stubble against the sensitive skin there. Thorin moaned, flushing at how loud and open the sound was, and Kili repeated the action, moving in a slow steady line down Thorin's neck to the broad lines of his shoulders and chest.

"Uncle?" Kili stopped kissing and appeared to be studying the slope of Thorin's chest, lightly trailing fingers in the hair there.

"Yes, Kili?" Thorin tried to keep his breathing even and his hips still as Kili squirmed a little in his lap.

"Is that--when you want to be touched, like you said, is it normal for other things to...to get hard so you can feel good?"

Unsure what Kili meant, Thorin frowned a little, before his nephew stroked the fingertips of one hand over one of Thorin's peaked nipples, the hard little bud pebbling and drawing up even tighter at the touch. It made Thorin exhale in a rush and then he nodded, "Yes, sweet boy, that's exactly right. Do you want me to touch you there? Or- or kiss you there?"

Kili looked up at Thorin's face, watching the play of emotion there as he experimentally swiped a thumb over Thorin's nipple again before taking it between two fingers and lightly rolling it back and forth. The tiny breaths Thorin was leaking made Kili even harder and as he began to rock against Thorin again, he pulled a little too hard in his enthusiasm. "Aah! No, not like that, like--here, let me--"

He put both his hands on Kili's waist to steady him, and then one hand gently skimmed up his side, until broad, thick fingers were curling around his rib cage. Slowly, Thorin began to flick and tease Kili's nipple with his thumb. Before long, Kili's breath was growing short, his chin tucked down so he could watch as Thorin took the tiny bud of flesh between thumb and forefinger and squeezed lightly, before rolling it back and forth with just enough pressure to make Kili squirm. "See? When you get hard, you can be firm but you don't want to be too rough at first because you're so sensitive. Feel how sensitive you are, sweet boy?"

Kili gripped Thorin's forearms as if to pull him closer and push him away at the same time. "Th-Thorin," he whined a little, the heat low in his gut throbbing in waves that were pulsing through his trapped cock. "H-hurts," he hiccuped and Thorin immediately stopped, gathering Kili close to his chest and kissing over his cheeks and brow.

"I'm sorry, Kili, I didn't mean--"

"No, not that, that was...I liked that," Kili murmured, suddenly shy. "My...my cock, it hurts. Is it supposed to hurt, uncle?"

With a thick swallow, Thorin brushed his knuckles under Kili's jaw so he would look at him. "Sometimes it will start to hurt if you're aroused and you don't have the...if you're not being touched in the right way. But you can make it feel better by rubbing or stroking your cock, like--like this." He eased Kili back onto the bed as he unlaced his breeches and worked them down, kicking them off the bed before doing the same with his smallclothes. As soon as his aching erection was released, it sprang up to slap wetly against the muscles of his stomach, resting heavily there as Kili stared, wide-eyed. Thorin's cock was thick, much thicker than Kili's own, and the tip was flushed a deep red, shining with some kind of fluid. It looked like it would hurt to touch it, and Kili's fear was confirmed when Thorin wrapped a hand around it and pulled, earning a drawn out hiss. "Uncle, no, don't--I don't want you to hurt yourself!" he pleaded and Thorin looked down at him kindly.

"I'm not--it feels good, little Kee. Better than kissing. And it helps your cock not to hurt anymore." He stroked idly up and down over his cock, his fingers curled into a fist around himself, and Kili saw the way his breathing sped up, and the flush creeping down his uncle's chest. Kili fidgeted, trying to rub against his own erection through his pants to see if it helped with the pain, but watching Thorin move his fist up and down over the thick column of flesh made Kili feel hot and tingly all over and he got distracted.

"I want..." he started to say, and Thorin stilled his hand with an effort, licking his lips before asking, "What do you want, sweet boy?"

Kili's eyes slid down to rest on his uncle's cock as he said shyly, "I want you to...will you touch me like that?" When Thorin nodded, Kili felt a rush of something sing through his blood and he continued in a low whine, "Ohh uncle it hurts, please..."

Immediately, Thorin let go of his own arousal to drag Kili towards him, catching his mouth in a heated kiss. The young dwarf was almost mewling into Thorin's mouth, tiny needy cries that had Thorin scrambling at the laces on Kili's breeches, needing them off now, right now. Kili helped, an awkward tangle of hands tugging at the thin cloth until he was able to push them away. He was bare beneath the breeches (Mister Dwalin had advised it, and when Kili had asked why he just growled, "Trust me, lad" and said no more) and Thorin pulled back from their kiss just to look for a moment. Kili was kneeling between Thorin's splayed legs on the bed, presenting himself for Thorin to see. His cock was beautiful, long and sweet dusky pink, with a slight curve as it jutted proudly towards Kili's stomach, finally free of its confines.  Flushing a little under his uncle's hungry gaze, Kili chewed his lower lip nervously, unsure of what to do next, or why Thorin wasn't touching him when he'd asked. Maybe something was wrong--

"Uncle Thorin?" Kili asked hesitantly, and Thorin's eyes snapped up to his face, as if he had been pulled out of a trance.

"You're so...I had no idea you'd grown up so fine and strong, Kili," Thorin murmured, and now the flush creeping down Kili's chest was one of bashful pride. Others had made similar comments in the last few years as Kili lost his baby fat and grew taller, more lean and muscular. He was still slimmer than most dwarves his age, but the many hours spent training in archery had helped broaden the muscles of his shoulders and chest and the feel of Thorin's eyes raking over him now made Kili feel overwarm and shivery in a way that was becoming increasingly familiar. It had been happening more and more often when he looked at Thorin or thought about him. Often he would find himself growing hard and run off to be alone, willing the sickness to go away. Now, though, he realized how badly he craved his uncle's touch, how his body had been trying to tell him what it so desperately wanted.

"Please, uncle," Kili almost whispered, and Thorin took Kili's hand in his, kissing each of his knuckles almost reverently before guiding Kili's own hand to wrap around himself. The air grew thicker in Kili's lungs at the intimate gesture and he felt light-headed as Thorin guided his hand slowly up and down his hard shaft, just enough to keep Kili trembling with want. "Like this, Kee, you just stroke yourself up and down like - like this. Grip it tighter, that's it, that's a good boy - and you can go slow or fast. Try to learn what you like and then you can show me."

Thorin slowly took his hand away so that Kili could continue to stroke himself, learning his body. He watched the way Kili's eyelids fluttered shut and his mouth went slack at the relieved pressure, and he couldn't help but wrap a hand around his own neglected cock, matching his strokes to Kili's. "Is that good, sweet boy?"

Kili nodded, "S'good - I...it doesn't hurt now, it feels--nng, uncle, like this, touch me like this, _please_ \--"  
Unable to resist any longer, Thorin reached out for Kili, maneuvering him into his lap so that Kili's back was to his chest. When Thorin finally replaced Kili's hand with his own around the young dwarf's cock, Kili moaned low and hot, his mouth pressed to the side of Thorin's neck as he arched back. The movement allowed Thorin's cock to slip in between the firm globes of Kili's ass and the friction made him shudder helplessly as he began to work Kili over in long, firm strokes.

It was better than Thorin had ever imagined, and he felt a deep stab of shame at the remembrance of just how often he _had_ imagined this, Kili warm and pliant under his hands, his cock hard and slick and aching for Thorin to show him just how good he could feel. "Is this what you wanted, little Kee?" Thorin asked low in Kili's ear, nipping at his earlobe lightly and squeezing around the base of Kili's cock when the young dwarf whimpered and bucked his hips into the touch.

"Y-yes, Thorin, please--" Kili felt torn apart under the weight of so much sensation building inside him. Thorin's strong hand encircled him and pulled, wringing the most incredible bursts of sparks inside him. The feeling was exquisite but the thick line of his uncle's cock pressed into his crack was what was causing his breathing to shallow and his heart to race. There was a deep, twisting _pull_ inside Kili that he could not identify, but it grew stronger with every rough drag of that hard length against him. Thorin's unoccupied hand slid up to cup Kili's jaw, tilting his head to bring their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

In all honesty, he was stalling, wanting to hold on to how perfect Kili felt in his arms, so eager and responsive, before Thorin explained what the coming of age ritual really required. As much as Thorin desperately wanted to give in to the urge to bury himself inside Kili's tight hole, he couldn't bear the thought of Kili's fear or revulsion at the idea. As he sought to deepen the kiss, to wordlessly reassure and worship his nephew, Kili's hips began to stutter, grinding hard against Thorin's cock and fucking up into his hand until suddenly, Kili went rigid and keened as he came hard over Thorin's hand, thick streaks of white splashing onto his stomach and Thorin's fist.

Thorin held him tight, kissing his temple, behind his ear, his shoulder, anywhere his mouth could find warm skin as Kili shuddered and writhed against him. Taking a giant whoop of breath Kili turned back to look at his uncle, his eyes wide and dazed and shining with the beginnings of tears.

"I-I--" he began but couldn't continue, lower lip quivering as the first tears began to track down his flushed cheeks.

"Oh no, no, shhh, sweet boy, you're alright, you're alright," Thorin tried to soothe, wrapping his arms around Kili and holding him against his chest.

"I'm s-so s-sorry," Kili choked as Thorin ran his unsoiled hand through Kili's tangled hair.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong, Kili, nothing wrong. I am the one who is sorry, I should have told you what to expect--I...I didn't realize just how sensitive you are to touch, but I should have told you..."

Kili sniffled a little and pulled back to look at Thorin, tears still clinging to his dark lashes. "You mean I'm not--I'm not sick?"

"No, dear one, you're not sick. That is what happens when you come. When your cock gets hard like that, if you rub it like I showed you, it makes you feel good, right?"

Kili nodded a little hesitantly.

"Well if you keep rubbing it, eventually all that good feeling comes together in one big burst like that and you come. That's what this is." Thorin showed Kili his soiled hand, still shining and sticky with Kili's seed.

"And--and that's normal? You've done that too?"

Thorin smiled ruefully, "Yes, many times."

Kili considered this thoughtfully, wiping his face to clear the remaining tears from his eyes. His heartbeat was returning to normal but he was still troubled. "And that's the--the only way to come? With your hand?"

Thorin's face heated and his cock gave a betraying twitch at his nephew's question. "-Ah. Not exactly," he rumbled, trying to keep his hips still as Kili shivered and pivoted in his lap to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's probably the easiest way you can make yourself come but if you're with someone else and you're both aroused..."

Warm brown eyes glittered brightly as Kili looked up at Thorin, and some of the eager mischief was coming back to them. "You mean like right now?" he asked, snaking a hand between them so that he could grip Thorin's aching cock, enjoying the sudden inhale of breath his uncle took.

"Yes, like--like right now," Thorin grated as Kili experimentally pumped him slow, marveling at the way the soft skin shifted and bunched over the stone-like flesh beneath.

"You can kiss it--if you, you can put your mouth on it and - and suck and - oh _fuck_ , Kili--" Thorin was unable to concentrate when Kili kept purposefully stroking him like that and Kili was just delighted at the effect he was having on his uncle. The idea of Thorin kissing him was already so appealing, but the idea of him kissing Kili there...it had his cock slowly filling in interest again, a rush of heat flaring deep inside him.

"Is that what you want to do to me, uncle?" Kili asked shyly, feeling powerful at the way Thorin was quaking beneath his hands.

"Nngaah, want--want to fuck you, _azyungal_ \--" It spilled out of Thorin's mouth before he could bring it back and Kili's strong grip on Thorin's cock loosened.

"I thought--isn't that what this is?" A note of uncertainty crept into the young dwarf's voice and Thorin rubbed a hand over his face, steeling himself.

"No, sweet boy. It's--it's when you...when your cock is hard and you put it inside someone else. Or someone puts theirs inside you. Here." He placed a warm palm over the swell of Kili's ass and trailed his finger down, down, until he was just barely grazing over Kili's tiny, puckered hole. "I know it sounds strange, but trust me, Kili--it can feel so very good. And that's what I'm going to do to you in order for your coming of age to be complete."


	2. Chapter 2

Kili's brows knitted together. "I don't--that makes no sense." He looked down at the thick column of his uncle's cock still in his hand and considered it. "You couldn't possibly--" but the words died on his tongue as Thorin slowly, very gently applied pressure to Kili's hole, teasing his fingertip in tiny increments over the little bud. It felt pleasant, and that bone-deep _pull_ flared within Kili again as Thorin sweetly teased and probed against Kili's entrance.

"You have to take it slowly, Kili. First just a finger, then after awhile, two fingers, then three. It helps to stretch your muscles so that you can allow something as big as my cock--" his heartbeat galloped at the words, at the thought of easing inside that tight heat after so many nights imagining, and it shouldn't be about him but gods, Thorin wanted this. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the way Kili would surely grimace, or worse, begin to cry again.

Kili squeezed the flesh in his hand as the dark heat of Thorin's voice curled through him, and at his uncle's deep moan, he felt that wanting again, that aching emptiness that demanded to be _filled_. He kissed Thorin, chaste and a little shy. He took a deep breath and brought a hand up to run through his uncle's hair until Thorin finally opened his eyes and met his nephew's gaze. "I...I think - I want that, uncle. Will you... I want you to f-fuck me. Will you, uncle Thorin?"

Thorin exhaled shakily and caught Kili's mouth again, kissing him deeply, the strokes of his tongue synchronized with the light, probing touches around the rim of Kili's virgin hole. The young dwarf squirmed, wanting to push Thorin deeper but nervously pulling away a little at the same time, scared of the intense surges of sensation he felt. With a low growl, Thorin broke the kiss and blinked rapidly, coming back to himself and what needed to be done.

"Lay down--here, that's it," Thorin instructed as Kili moved to the other side of the bed and settled back into the pillows with a slight flush staining his cheeks. Thorin rummaged behind him for something that Kili couldn't quite see, so he focused on the way his uncle's muscles shifted and flexed under his skin, and the thick jut of his cock from between his spread thighs. How could that possible fit inside him?

"Uncle?"

Thorin turned to look at him, a small vial of oil in his hand. "What is it, little Kee?" His voice was gruff, but gentle, and he moved to lay on his side next to Kili, stroking the hair back from his nephew's forehead.  
Worrying at his lower lip, Kili asked, "Will it--hurt?" His eyes were wide and bright, regarding Thorin with the same look of wonder and trepidation he wore the day Thorin taught him how to shoot a bow.

"Yes," Thorin said simply, but leaned in to kiss the corner of Kili's mouth as it pursed in anxiousness. "But I will do all that I can to make sure it is a _good_ kind of hurt, sweet boy."

Kili blinked in confusion, but then Thorin was leaving a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses down his throat, across the broad expanse of his chest, until he sucked one peaked nipple between his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue over the tiny nub. Kili keened, high and needy in the back of his throat, the unexpected heat of Thorin's mouth sending little shocks shooting straight to his cock. While Kili was distracted, Thorin oiled his fingers and, switching to lavish attention on Kili's other nipple, he began to trail the slippery digit down between his nephew's legs, seeking his puckered opening once more.

Spreading Kili's legs wider with a nudge, Thorin slipped the tip of his oiled finger around the rim, massaging it firmly and spreading the slickness around to ease his way, all while sucking eagerly on the rosy bud of Kili's nipple. With a whisper of, "Relax, sweet boy," Thorin slowly breached Kili's opening, the muscles of Kili's hole opening and closing, spasming at the intrusion but opening again to let Thorin in. Kili cried out softly as Thorin shushed him, kissing over his collarbone, his pulse point, and then once more finding his lips. As he pushed his thick finger inside a tiny bit more, Kili half-groaned into their kiss, wrapping his hands into Thorin's hair and tugging him closer.

The heat was staggering, the tight grasp around Thorin's finger enough to cause a thick drop of precome to leak from his cock in anticipation of sinking into that molten grip. "You're doing so well, my good boy, let me--I'm going to move a little and - I know it's full," he panted against Kili's mouth. "Tell me if it's too much, alright?"

Kili nodded, wincing slightly. It didn't _hurt_ , not exactly--but it was uncomfortable. Like the stretch of his stomach on feast nights after six heaping plates of food. He felt overfull, snared by the stretch into staying motionless, forced to wait it out. Thorin began to slowly drag his finger out, and Kili could feel even the tiniest movements against raw nerves he didn't know he had. It was slow and warm, and after a few small, steady drags, Kili began to relax more, craning up for another kiss. His uncle obliged him, kissing in waves as he opened Kili up slowly, incrementally, stroking over his soft, slick inner walls, and trying to avoid the sparking bundle of nerves inside him for now, so as not to overwhelm him. Soon Thorin's finger was buried to the hilt inside Kili, twisting and softly stroking and Kili felt warm in the pit of his stomach, and the sensation of wanting more. "More, uncle, you can--"

Thorin looked up in surprise and saw Kili watching the flex of his wrist hungrily. Nodding, he pulled the oil out again and drizzled more over his fingers before gently, carefully teasing around Kili's stretched hole with the pad of his second finger for minutes. When Kili tipped his head back on a low moan of frustration at the seemingly endless tease, that's when Thorin pushed the second finger in alongside his first.  
The sudden pressure made Kili cry out at the sharp pain as his muscles stretched over Thorin's thick, seeking fingers, and the older dwarf stilled, breathing hard as he kissed Kili's temple and let him adjust to the sensation. "Th-Thorin--" Kili began, eyes squinched shut at the overwhelming feeling of being _filled_ , and Thorin shushed him softly, kissing him quiet and murmuring praise against his lips.

"I know, my love, I know--you're doing so well, so good for me--just try to relax, you can do this, I know it," he whispered in between soft kisses, nipping at Kili's lower lip until he felt the vice-like grip around his fingers ease up and he began to experimentally thrust inside Kili's stretched hole in tiny increments. The whine Kili released was high and breathless, a wounded little thing that struck Thorin in the heart. He was trying to get enough leverage to crook his fingers without causing more pain...if he could just--there--

"Nnngaaah!" Kili shouted as Thorin found the tiny bundle of nerves inside of him and stroked over it with his fingers. "What--uncle, I--" his eyes searched for Thorin, unseeing and glassy as pleasure rocked through him, bright bolts of feeling that made his cock twitch needily and his fingers clutch at the sheets, seeking something to anchor him. Thorin smiled wide and kissed Kili again as he worked over the spot in soft little strokes, enjoying the way Kili's slick passage trembled and grasped at his fingers in his desperation for more pleasure. "Please--Thorin, PLEASE--" Kili gasped and Thorin couldn't help the way his hips bucked forward, the head of his cock smearing a line of precome over Kili's hip. As much as he wanted to bury himself inside that open, pliant body, he had to make sure.

"Just a little more, sweet boy--want to make sure you're stretched enough, I don't- don't want to hurt you," Thorin huffed, thrusting his fingers in deeper to earn another open-mouthed moan from his nephew before slowly easing his third finger inside.

Kili hissed at the stretch, but when he curled a hand around his cock and began to stroke slowly to relieve some of the pressure, his muscles slackened enough to let Thorin deeper inside. He'd had no idea this could ever feel so shivery hot and blissful, but as the pain faded, Kili just wanted more and more and more. The way his hips flexed down to try to hit that magical spot inside him as Thorin fucked him open on his three thick fingers made Kili's cock bob obscenely against the taut muscles of his abdomen as he writhed needily on the bed. Thorin could resist no more, pulling his fingers free gently and slicking his neglected erection with liberal amounts of oil before moving to hover over Kili, who spread his thighs even further in invitation.

"I'm--I'm ready," he whispered, trying not to betray the hitch in his voice and Thorin felt a surge of pride at how brave and strong his heir had grown up. Kili's heart was hammering, face flushed and eyes bright as Thorin lined the tip of his cock up against the dip of Kili's open, grasping hole, and, leaning down for one sweet, chaste kiss, Thorin began to slowly--so, so slowly--push his way inside.

Every muscle in Kili's body tensed as he felt the blunt progress of his uncle's cock splitting him open. It was fire and pressure and Thorin tried as best he could to ease him through it, peppering kisses over Kili's face and neck, all the while whispering, "Such a good boy, Kili, feels so good, sweet boy, I'm so proud..."

As he slid inside, Thorin's breath came in harsh pants as he eased and pushed into Kili's stretched hole one thick inch at a time. Eventually, with a few small, rocking thrusts, he was fully seated inside Kili's hot, slick passage. "Oh, _mahal_ , Kili, so- good-" he groaned and Kili blinked rapidly, afraid that there was no more room inside him for breath alongside the aching fullness of Thorin breaching him.

Bright, nervous eyes gazed up at Thorin and he felt the weight of his responsibility settle on him. This was no time to be selfish, no matter how his instincts were screaming at him to rut into his gorgeous nephew like a beast.

"Are you alright, dear one?" Thorin asked, searching Kili's face for pain or fear.

"Y-yes, uncle, I--it's--" he blushed furiously before whispering, "your cock is much thicker than your fingers." Thorin couldn't help but chuckle at that, and the vibrations caused him to move minutely inside Kili, earning a soft groan.

"Shh, just relax, take all the time you need, sweet boy. I'll move when you tell me to. This is all yours...all of it is for you. Only for you, Kili." He leaned down to hide his face, suddenly hot, against Kili's neck, kissing behind his ear and down his throat, hoping to distract Kili from the unintentional display he just offered. Kili's breath caught in his throat as Thorin scraped teeth against the sensitive skin there and then he nodded slightly. "I- yes, you can move, I want you to, just...go slowly?"

It could have been hours, days even, that they stayed locked in that embrace. Thorin moved like barely held breath, slotting his mouth over Kili's and kissing him with the lightest pressure, waiting for Kili to ask for more, to take what he wanted. Wanting him to learn how to create his own pleasure. The gentle roll of Thorin's hips, back and then slowly forward had Kili digging blunt fingertips into the dimples at the base of Thorin's spine. Ache was replaced with something else, something deeper but sweeter, and when Kili moaned "Uncle Thorin," it made Thorin impossibly harder, trying so hard to hold back as Kili tilted his hips up to meet Thorin's, to feel more.

Their pace quickened as Kili melted into his uncle's touch, grasping and pulling Thorin closer, as if they could somehow become a part of each other if Kili could just touch the right place, could kiss the right way. This was being _filled_ , being _completed_ , each long thrust of Thorin's cock inside him finally soothing that aching pull within. When Thorin looked down at him with wonder, muscles trembling with the effort of maintaining his slow, steady thrusts and mouth parted on a gasp as Kili snapped his hips up to take him in deep, Kili knew--this was being loved.

There was heat quickening inside Kili as Thorin's thrusts began to come a little faster, and Kili encouraged it, snapping his hips up to meet Thorin's enthusiastically. When his uncle wrapped one broad hand around Kili's thigh to splay his legs wider, open him up further, Kili moaned, low and loud against Thorin's mouth.

"Does it feel good, sweet boy?" Thorin growled, nipping at Kili's lower lip and his nephew nodded, tipping his head back on another groan as Thorin shifted, hitting Kili's prostate.

"Nnng- uncle, do--do that again, _please_ \--" Kili stuttered, fingers tangling in Thorin's hair and pulling in desperation. The tugs and tiny, mewling whines Kili was releasing were sending shock after shock of sizzling heat through Thorin, straight to his cock buried inside Kili's slick, tight hole. He angled up, dragging out and thrusting back in hard enough to jostle Kili up the bed with a sharp cry of "THORIN--" that had the older dwarf biting back a moan. He had never heard Kili so nakedly wanting, crying out as a starving man cries for nourishment, and Thorin redoubled his efforts to target that spot, rolling his hips in purposeful waves to fill Kili over and over. Kili pulled at the dark waves of hair wrapped around his fingers and kissed the hot skin under his mouth as Thorin thrust harder, beginning to lose control at the greedy pull of Kili's body, so welcoming and incredibly hot and tight around him.

The tension was beginning to coil in Kili's muscles, and a heat was growing deep in his belly as his uncle's cockhead dragged over that magical spot inside him, making sparks shoot through him helplessly.  
"Uncle, I--oh, _mahal_ I can't--"

This fire inside was going to consume him, break him down and tear him apart, burning away what was old and reforging him into something new and as Thorin kissed him, long slides of tongue and the humid gasp of breath, Kili squeezed around the hard length inside him and burned, coming for the second time that night, untouched and screaming.

As Kili tensed, his orgasm pulling him under wave after wave of pleasure, his fingers tightened in Thorin's hair, pulling the older dwarf's head back with a rough snap. Thorin tried desperately to hold back--he needed to pull out, there were rules and he wasn't supposed to, not inside the younger dwarf. The ritual was about Kili's education, his knowledge of his own body, not Thorin's selfish pleasure. But the sound of Kili's rough scream, and the tight, constricting heat surrounding Thorin's cock as Kili fluttered and spasmed around him--his balls were drawing up tight, helplessly hurtling Thorin towards release as Kili clung to him and spilled streak after streak of white across his belly.

That combined with the shock of pleasure-pain as Kili tugged at his hair sent Thorin over the edge. He tried to hold back, a desperate cry of "Kili--Kili I--" but just as Kili began to come down from his climax he caught Thorin's mouth in a sloppy kiss and Thorin was lost. He thrust in deep, moaning his release. It was brutal and quick, the hot splash of his come painting Kili's inner walls and slicking the way as Thorin pulsed and jerked, rocking back and forth inside his nephew's shuddering body until he was utterly spent and Kili was trembling and wrapping arms tight around him.

Thorin took a shaky breath and looked down at his nephew, eyes dazed and cheeks flushed and damp with sweat. "Kili--" he croaked, suddenly unsure of what to say, feeling vulnerable and raw and so ashamed. He had done the unthinkable, letting himself be swept away rather than honoring his duty to his nephew. He'd never felt anything like that before and though his body was floating on a sea of endorphins, a sudden spike of guilt and mourning cramped in his belly that he would never again get to see Kili in this way, laid out sated and sleepy beneath him.

"Uncle--that was--" Kili's voice is hoarse, shredded from the scream of his release and Thorin ducked his head with a perverse kind of pride, nuzzling into Kili's cheek.

"Are you alright, sweet boy? How do you feel, _azyungal_?"

Kili brushed light fingertips down Thorin's back, scratching blunt nails against the long expanse of muscle and finally resting his hands comfortably on Thorin's hips as he sighed, "Full. Happy. I-" he paused, hiding his face against Thorin's neck as he whispered, "I can f-feel your seed inside of me, uncle. Hot and wet, and...is that supposed to happen? In-inside you?"

Thorin's face burned in shame and he cleared his throat, trying to delay the inevitable. "That's--it won't hurt you, Kee. I would never--" he pulled back to search Kili's face, and found he couldn't meet those wide, trusting brown eyes. He faltered as he continued, "That's what happens when you--that is, if you're with...someone. Else. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I wasn't supposed to, I'm--i'm so sorry, Kili."

With a wince, Thorin pulled his softening cock from Kili's stretched hole, sitting back on his haunches and scrubbing a hand over his face wearily. A remaining surge of lust shot through him at the sight of the thin stream of his come that was seeping from his nephew's hole, and the grasping flutter of muscle as Kili tried to hold it inside. Thorin had to look away.

Kili shook his head in confusion, propping himself up on his elbows with some effort. "Uncle, I don't--I don't understand. What do you mean? That was..." He chewed his lip nervously, unsure how much to say. It was the best thing he'd ever experienced and he wanted so badly for his uncle to feel the same, but something was very wrong. Kili sat up, a soft cry slipping past his lips at the ache in his core. Thorin looked up sharply and his heart broke at the terrified look on Kili's face.

"Did I--do something wrong? I did, didn't I, I hurt you or, oh--" he looked down at his hands and whispered, "you didn't like it. Didn't...like me. Of course." He moved to cover himself, ashamed, and Thorin reached out without thinking, pulling Kili effortlessly into his lap.

"Never think it, Kili. Never."

Kili muffled his face into Thorin's chest, inhaling the scent of his uncle that had calmed him for as long as he could remember. It smelled like sweat and iron and fire and home. "Then what's wrong?" he finally asked, breath warm against the skin over Thorin's heart.

"I...I have failed you. Failed the ritual. I was not supposed to - to come inside you. That is an honor reserved only for the dwarf you choose...as a mate. Do you understand? So your coming of age is...well I will no longer be allowed to be your mentor, obviously. Your part is complete, but the ritual must be performed properly, and you should choose another--" the words choked him as he imagined someone else's hands on Kili, someone else sinking into that glorious heat, kissing that sweet mouth, earning that shy smile.

"But I don't want anyone else!" Kili blurted, pushing away from Thorin's embrace to look him in the eye before he realized what he said. "I--that is--"

"It's alright, Kili. It was my fault, not yours, I should have...it was my duty to teach you and protect you, and instead I was too focused on my own pleasure. I lost myself, and I have failed you. Please forgive me."

Kili raised his eyes shyly to look up at his uncle through long, dark lashes. "But what if...what if I don't want to do the ritual again?"

Thorin closed his eyes briefly in regret, and gently carded fingers through Kili's mussed hair, pushing it out of his face. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to. You can choose someone else, and they'll be given the strictest instructions, you won't have to worry about anything, nothing like this will be allowed--"

"Uncle, I mean--" Kili swallowed thickly, heart beating like a drum. "What if I don't want to do the ritual with anyone _else_? I just...want you."

Brows furrowed in confusion, Thorin looked down at the younger dwarf in his lap, not quite understanding.  
"Kili? You don't mean it. Surely not."

Kili tilted his face up to hover close to his uncle's, feeling the rapid thump of Thorin's heart under his fingertips as he said, "I have come of age now, I am the heir to the line of Durin, and I choose you. Would you deny me?" The sparkle of mischief that Thorin loved so much was back in Kili's eye and Thorin could scarcely breathe as he began to understand what Kili was asking him for.

And then he was pulling his nephew into a searing kiss, and his choice was made.


End file.
